Unglaublich
by Eine
Summary: -Terminée- Yaoi, Panik, une simple histoire de deux mecs avec comme fond quelque chose de tout autre, histoire assez courte.
1. Prologue

**UNGLAUBLICH**

- Hum...Timo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Non, rien  
_rires_  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
- ça va ? eh! Frank, réponds !

_Oh, ce cri, mais quel cri, un truc qui vous aurez pris dans les entrailles et ne vous aurez pas lâché, t'aurais beau crier, encore et encore, ça resterait au fond de toi, comme une souffrance inachevé._

Juri - T'as encore fait un mauvais rêve  
Frank - Oui, c'est ça...c'est bon va te recoucher, c'est sympa d'être là, merci  
Juri - Mais de rien...bon! je suis crevée, j'y vais

_Encore 4h, toujours 4h, toujours la même heure, c'en est terrible, ce cri, y a tellement de choses en un cri, et ça nous tue tous ce cri, ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur, faut qu'il passe au dessus, qu'on oublie tout ce qu'ils nous on fait, faut...putain faut que je dorme, mais et frank ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdus au milieu de nulle part, maudissant les autres, Jan et Timo marchaient pour arriver à la salle du concert._

**Timo** - Non, mais ils vont m'entendre  
**Jan** - Ils auraient pus nous attendre  
**Timo** - si on est pas là, ils auront l'ai malin  
**Jan** - le public aura droit à un concert,hum...comment dire, original  
**Timo** -ce n'était pas trop leur demander d'attendre 5 min qu'on arrive  
**Jan** - visiblement pour eux c'était trop  
**Timo** - Putain, j'en ai marre, ça fait des heures qu'on marche  
**Jan** -...Timo  
**Timo** - Oui ?  
**Jan** - ça fait 15min qu'on marche et ils nous restent encore 200 mètres TT  
**Timo** -...  
**Jan** -...  
**Timo** -vas y rigole  
**Jan** - non, mais t'es mignon quand tu boudes  
**Timo** -...  
**Jan** -...  
**Timo** -...  
**Jan** -enfin je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais juste dire que _t'enfonces pas Jan, t'enfonces pas_  
_mignon, je suis mignon OO...il a dit mignon, MI-GNON...faut que je vérifie la définition_

_Un silence presque étouffant, fait de stupeur et de honte, un sentiment étrange au fond du ventre, quelque chose de foncièrement bizarre_

_  
_  
**Juri**- Eh! les mecs, on vous attendez  
**Timo** - on a un dictionnaire ?

_Étonnamment toute leur stupeur ce retrouva dans ce mot..._

**Juri** - pourquoi ?  
**Timo** - faut que je vérifie une définition  
**Linke** - T'as appris un nouveau mot ?  
**Timo** - Ta gueule, Linke --'

_...  
___

oui c'est bien ce que je me disais, mignon veut dire ça

LES MECS,SEANCE PHOTOS !!

_  
..._

- un peu plus à droite...oui,oui comme ça c'est bien...et toi tu pourrais te baisser et te rapprocher un peu...oui,oui...parfait les gars

_Un sorte de frisson quelque chose qui vous aurez pris dans le bas du dos, aurait parcouru votre colonne vertébrale et vous aurez électrisé la peau, comme une agréable décharge, mais avec quand même, un espèce de petite pointe dérangeante, un petit truc énervant au fond du ventre qui remonte dans la gorge et tue tout ces agréables picottis._


	3. Chapter 3

_-Timo ?  
-Oui ?  
-non, rien  
rires  
**Timo**-Jan arrête, ça commence à devenir énervant  
**Jan**-Mais j'aime bien entendre ta voix_

_Encore ce sentiment, pas dérangeant, non, mais bizarre, retournant son ventre, son sens et son coeur_

**Jan**-et j'adore te faire rougir...parles moi

**Jan**-t'es encore plus chou avec le rouge aux joues

-si, si je t'assures  
**Timo**-jan, tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ?

_Une porte brusquement ouverte_

**Juri**-ah! Timo, je te cherchais, avant que t'arrives, jan & linke sont rentrés complétement déchirés, je suis en train d'aider linke à vomir, ce n'est pas beau à voir, tu peux t'occuper de jan ? Ce serait sympa, faut juste l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

_Et maintenant fermée_

**Timo**-...let's go, jan  
**Jan**-hum

_un silence prit place, sentant le gêne et autre chose, quelque chose de doux et de sucré_

une odeur simple envahit ses narines et accéléra son coeur

**Jan**-j'aime ton odeur  
**Timo**-Jan, arrête !  
**Jan**-pourquoi ?  
**Timo**-parce que si tu continues, je te saute dessus, je te procure un plaisir que tu n'as jamais eu, t'en seras tellement défoncé que tu ne seras rien faire d'autre que d'en redemander...depuis tout à l'heure tes paroles sont un appel au viol, si tu continues, je met mon cerveau en mode off...demain matin, tu ne t'en souviendras pas et j'en souffrirrai et de fil en aiguille, on s'éloignerai et j'en souffrirai encore plus.

_Une main baladeuse commença une descente sur un corps_

**Timo**-jan, arrête  
**Jan**-qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie?  
**Timo**-t'es bourré, demain, tu ne t'en souviendra pas  
**Jan**-qui t'a dit que j'étais bourré  
**Timo**-...juri  
**Jan**-faut pas croire juri

_Insoupçonnable deux bouches se scéllerent_

**Juri**-les mecs ont y va

_Se réveillant d'une douce léthargie, ils prirent conscience de tous de ce qui c'était passé avant, et même si les papillons volaient encore, une autre sensation des moins agréable se découvrit..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Tu vois ce genre de chose, tu ne peux pas le décrire, ce serait comme violer cet acte, parce que c'est tellement, tellement...beau  
oui, ces deux corps ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre, ça ce passe de mots, c'est fort, -trop- fort, ils transpirent sexe, plaisir, amour et désir ... comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si demain, tout s'arrêtait -tout-_

Was würdest du tun?  
Wenn dich morgen ein Wagen erwischt, wärst du stolz auf dein Leben und stolz auf dich.

oui, ils seraient fières, fières d'eux, fières de s'être avouer leur amour, fières de leur vie, de leur réussite, fières de s'aimer  
et oui, l'un dans l'autre, ils pourraient mourir maintenant 


	5. Chapter 5

_Embrasse moi  
Oui dévore mes lèvres, fais les tiennes,n'hésite pas, contrôle moi, prends mon corps, oui prends le, fais en ce que tu veux, je suis à toi _

**Jan** - On va vous expliquer  
**Timo** - En fait Jan et moi  
**Jan** - On est ensemble

_C'est assez stupéfiant le silence, ça stresse plus que tout, y a toutes vos peurs et doutes qui reviennent dans la gorge, ça brûle _

**Timo** -les mecs...? ouh, ouh, vous êtes vivants ?

_et y a toujours ce silence, ça tue au fond de la gorge_

**Linke** - vous êtes mignon

_Il avait suffit d'une phrase, et tout c'était évaporé, tout, le ton niais du bassiste avait suffit à faire disparaître ce malaise_

**Linke** - faut juste qu'on s'y habitue

_Et encore en une phrase, la réalité était revenu, mais leurs sourires étaient là pour la vaincre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Un geste. Une caresse._

Un cri. Une angoisse.

Un gémissement. Un désir.

Un pleur. Une souffrance.

Plaisir.

Un Cri, encore et encore. Un corps...frissonnant sous le cri.

Un Gémissement, de plus en plus. Un éclair de plaisir parcoure le corps.

Des Pas précipités  
Un baiser stoppé  
**  
David** - Frank, Frank

ils sont tous là, entourant le chanteur, chacun à une boule dans son ventre, à peur de ne pas savoir

**Linke** -Faut que t'oublies, Frank,que t'avances

Oui mais oublier, ce serait comme les pardonnes, aller de l'avant, oui mais comment ?  
les yeux de Frank demandent comment il doit faire, il ne peut pas tout seul, ils sont là autour de lui et ne savent pas, y a lui qui souffre pour eux 6, cette violence morale, contre toutes leurs valeurs

**Timo** -Putain, Frank regardes moi

Regarde le et tais toi  
Regarde le et voit toute cette vie dans ses yeux  
Regarde le et accepte le bonheur qu'il t'offre  
Regarde les et tais toi

**Juri** -On est là Frank, on est là 


	7. Chapter 7

_ça fait 5 mois, oui, 5 mois que Jan & Timo sont ensemble et on peut dire que tout va pour le mieux._

Mais là n'est pas la question...la question est assise et tout leurs regards sont tournés vers elle, la question c'est Frank.  
Laissons de côté sa longue tirade qu'il s'apprête à faire et concentrons nous plutôt sur les sentiments. Enfin d'abord alons à la base, les tremblements ne se déclenche pas comme ça, soyons sérieux, à son âge -21 ans- on ne se met pas à trembler du jour au lendemain. Alors allons plus loin dans son esprit, jusqu'à trouver une trahison, celle de leurs producteurs, celles que toute leurs anciennes équipes leur a fait en leur prenant leur nom -Nevada Tan- et leurs chansons. Après y a eu cette longue bataille, celle qu'ils sont toujours en train de donner. Et Frank a peur, toujours, tout ces mensonges lui ont broyé l'estomac, l'ont déchiré, l'ont détruit... Et maintenant il a peur, une ptain de peur que tout le monde les trahissent, le trahisse...

Et il dit ça, lentement, en prenant soin de choisir ses mots, bafouillant parfois, mais essayant de rester clair, il dit tout, tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur, tout ce qu'il a au fond de lui, il dit.

Et eux, eux 5 ne dise rien. Ils le regardent et leurs regards font comprendre à Frank que jamais, au non jamais,ils ne le trahiront.


End file.
